One And Only Love
by Immundus Puella
Summary: OneShot; AominexKuroko Aomine and Kuroko have been dating for a while now in a relationship that has turned all too bitter because of Aomine's desire to make Kuroko feel dependent on him and after a nasty fight Kuroko does something drastic and tries to commit suicide. Fortunately he is saved but can they say the same about their relationship? Can Aomine change his ways? boyxboy


Kuroko stared at the setting sun as he distanced closer to the edge of the cliff. He could see his breath crystallize and rise into the darkening sky, slowly but surely he inhaled deeply and began to sing loudly. Louder than he ever had before, it was going to be his last time singing so he might as well go crazy with it...

"If you'll be my star I'll be your sky. You can hide underneath me and come out at night when I turn jet black and you show off your light. I live to let you shine, I live to let you shine.

But you can skyrocket away from me and never come back if you find another galaxy far from here with more room to fly. Just leave me your stardust to remember you by.

If you'll be my boat I'll be your sea. A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity, ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze.  
I live to make you free, I live to make you free.

But you can set sail to the west if you want to and pass the horizon, 'til I can't even see you. Far from here where the beaches are wide. Just leave me your wake to remember you by.

If you'll be my star I'll be your sky. You can hide underneath me and come out at night when I turn jet black and you show off your light. I live to let you shine, I live to let you shine.

But you can skyrocket away from me and never come back if you find another galaxy far from here with more room to fly. Just leave me your stardust to remember you by.

Stardust to remember you by..."

Kuroko choked on the last verse as tears welled up in his eyes. He was freezing and the water nearly fifty feet below him was probably even colder but he couldn't seem to control his body anymore as he staggered closer and closer to the edge until his toes were hanging off the edge.

The dark waves rose up and crashed against the cliff as if trying to reach him and pull him down into its dark depths. Kuroko took the last step and plummeted down, his back to the sea and his eyes looking towards the stars. It was a beautiful night, every light was off so light pollution didn't hide the stars anymore. Thousands of tiny lights brightened the endless sky.

Kuroko couldn't feel himself hit the water for his body was instantly numb from the overwhelming cold. His mouth opened in a silent scream as the cold ripped and bit at his pale skin, he felt himself fall deeper and deeper until he could only see the feint light of the moon before even that couldn't cut through the darkness of the cold winter ocean.

His hand slowly reached out at the silver bubbles quickly escaping his mouth until he peacefully fell into unconsciousness knowing that he wouldn't be a burden anymore to his family, his teammates, his friends, his beloved...

* * *

Aomine slammed the nearest picture frame against a wall destructively. He hadn't meant to say such cruel things to Kuroko but he just couldn't help himself, seeing Kuroko being so close with everyone, so easy to take...it frightened the tan male. He wanted to make Kuroko see that he was the only one who'd truly love him. He was obsessed with the blunette, he didn't want Kuroko to know just how cherished by others he was in fear that he would leave him for someone better.

In the process he made Kuroko feel unloved, unimportant, a nuisance to the ones around him. Kuroko's self-esteem had dropped dramatically when Aomine started dating him, their last fight made the already unhealthily low self-esteem hit rock-bottom and for the first time ever Aomine saw Kuroko cry. The tears flowed quickly as if he had been holding them back for who knows how long and he probably had. Kuroko was hysteric and hyperventilating at this point and Aomine truly wanted to comfort his lover but instead he _sneered _and started blabbering about how trouble-some he was being.

Kuroko quickly grabbed his back-pack and ran out of the small apartment before Aomine could say anything else. When Kuroko didn't call back an hour after their fight Aomine became nervous, Kuroko would always call back and try to mend things within the first twenty minutes of finishing their fight. Aomine decided to call this time but Kuroko didn't pick up, in fact a tinny female voice informed him that the phone would no longer be in use. Did Kuroko's phone break?

No, Kuroko was always careful with his phone. It would never break under Kuroko's careful care. That night Aomine paced his room back and forth, debating if he should go look for Kuroko or just let the blunette simmer down from their latest bicker until his legs collapsed and he fell into a restless sleep.

He dreamed of better times in their relationship when Kuroko and he could act natural around each other before Aomine made the blunette feel self-conscience about himself. Aomine just couldn't get this bad feeling out of his gut even while sleeping, maybe he should have gone looking for Kuroko after all.

Aomine wouldn't understand how right he was until the next morning.

* * *

Sunlight poked through the curtains tentatively as if scared to aggravate Aomine even farther than he already was. He had gone in and out of sleep and instinctively checked his phone for messages from his boyfriend but none came that night.

Aomine was hopeful when he heard the his phone begin to ring. He picked it up expecting Kuroko but was highly disappointed when he instead heard Momoi. "Look Momoi, it's really not the time to-" Before the tall male could finish Momoi silenced him, "You're right this is not the time! Turn on the news and you'll see exactly what I mean."

Momoi's voice sounded hoarse as if she had been crying so sensing the mood he did as he was told and on the screen was none other than Kuroko. Aomine was immediately alert as he listened.

_A teenage boy by the name of Kuroko Tetsuya was found jumping off of a cliff face last night by local fisherman and was fortunately saved with only minor injuries and a few scrapes. However, he was visited by a psychologist early this morning for a mental analysis and it seems that he is completely unresponsive, he is thought to have severe depression. The details are-_

Aomine shut his television off and threw the remote somewhere in the corner of the room. He couldn't listen anymore, quickly he asked Momoi where Kuroko was staying.

Momoi answered, sympathy lining her tone and without a moment of hesitation Aomine dropped his phone and ran to the nearby hospital. He didn't wait for cars to pass or for the people walking ahead of him, he just ran without seeing or thinking about anything in front of him.

It was all his fault, all his fault, all his... Before Aomine realized it he was at Midorima's luxurious family-owned hospital. He asked the receptionist where Kuroko's room was and was off running once again the second she finished speaking.

He stopped in front of the door, tears running from his eyes thinking of all the 'what ifs'. Slowly he opened the white door and as expected Kuroko was sitting there staring out the window lazily as if he hadn't tried to commit suicide a few hours before.

Kuroko blinked when he heard the door creak and standing there was none other than Aomine. "I'm sorry Aomine-san, I couldn't finish what I started..." Aomine winced at the honorific but that didn't stop him from taking strong strides towards the blunette and wrapping his arms around him. "You idiot! Never do that again, what if you had died?! Don't you understand how much I need you...?" Sobs racked Aomine's body as he breathed in Kuroko's scent.

Kuroko was surprised to say in the least. "Didn't you say I was trouble-some?" Aomine stared him in the eyes as he whispered, "I said it _because_ I loved you so much... I felt that one day you would find someone better than me and I became scared. I wanted to make you feel like you were nothing without me so I could stay with you forever but it seems I only ended up hurting you. You would've been better off with someone else after all..."

Aomine felt the air escape his lungs as his ribs were jabbed by the angry looking blunette. "Aho-mine, you really are a moron sometimes. I would never even think about leaving you for someone else. Did you really think I would have stayed with you despite all those fights if I didn't love you? I jumped because I didn't want to burden you anymore _because_ I loved you."

Aomine felt like a child being scolded by an adult and he was instantly filled with shame. Kuroko spat, "As a punishment for all the trouble your petty pride has caused you have to buy me a vanilla milkshake whenever I want for an entire year... Well anyways, I don't think our relationship will be the same as it was before but that's what I'm hoping for, I want to make it better than what it was before."

Aomine's eyes widened, "You still want to stay with me...?" That earned him another jab to the ribs from Kuroko. "While I was here I thought of some things. It wasn't just because of you that I jumped, you were just the nail in the coffin. You kept on saying I was useless and with the change in our basketball team you had just confirmed my fears. I already felt useless and I wanted comfort, something you wouldn't offer. I loved you all the same and I want this to work and if you do too than you had better tighten up."

Aomine knew Kuroko was being serious when he talked this much and with such emotion filling his expression. Aomine was quick to agree, he swore he'd never hurt Kuroko again. Kuroko nodded in approval and ordered Aomine to lie with him, "As your first step to change I want you to comfort and fall asleep with me."

The taller male gently wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist-mindful of Kuroko's injuries-and began to hum their song and sing in his warm rough voice.

"If you'll be my star I'll be your sky. You can hide underneath me and come out at night when I turn jet black and you show off your light. I live to let you shine, I live to let you shine.

But you can skyrocket away from me and never come back if you find another galaxy far from here with more room to fly. Just leave me your stardust to remember you by.

If you'll be my boat I'll be your sea. A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity, ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze.  
I live to make you free, I live to make you free.

But you can set sail to the west if you want to and pass the horizon, 'til I can't even see you. Far from here where the beaches are wide. Just leave me your wake to remember you by.

If you'll be my star I'll be your sky. You can hide underneath me and come out at night when I turn jet black and you show off your light. I live to let you shine, I live to let you shine.

But you can skyrocket away from me and never come back if you find another galaxy far from here with more room to fly. Just leave me your stardust to remember you by.

Stardust to remember you by..."

Kuroko quickly became drowsy. The song wasn't sung with a tone of finality as Kuroko had done but a tone that promised an eternity. Kuroko knew he should be pushing Aomine away and screaming that he'd never forgive him but Kuroko was just as infatuated with Aomine as Aomine was to him. He too had felt fear that he would never be good enough for Aomine they just had different ways of showing their fears.

Kuroko snuggled closer to the warm broad chest as Aomine rocked him to sleep. Kuroko didn't know how this relationship would turn out but it didn't matter in that moment, they were together and they had finally reached an understanding.

Kuroko kissed Aomine's chest gently before falling asleep in said teen's arms. The warm arms of his light, his friend, his bully, his teammate.

His one and only love.


End file.
